I Will Always Love You
by rosarosa101
Summary: What does Gin feel behind the walls that he has out up ever since joining Aizen? What is his sole mission? Is it to gain power? Or is it to prevent history from repeating itself and to protect that one thing he cared about the most.


Title: **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Type: Song-fic – I Will Always Love You: Whitney Huston

POV: First person (Gin)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the song presented in the story

* * *

**_"If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today" – Gin Ichimaru_**

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

"Master Aizen calls for you to be at the central hall immediately, Master Ichimaru" said by one of our hollow servants after I opened my bed room door. As soon as I heard this order made by Aizen, I immediately stepped out of my bedroom and flash stepped towards the central hall. "Guess I can call dibs on arriving first" I said as I walk towards the three-stepped platform where the three of us usually stand whenever this kind of meeting was called. On my way I started to notice that the pillars surrounding the hall were all of the Doric type, which made the hall plain and boring. The dominant colour of white surrounding the entire place made it look like its sole purpose is to make anyone who enters feel miserable and burdened always.

As I observed and commented about the physical appearance of the hall, I felt Tousen's presence in the hall then suddenly he was right beside me. "Didn't expect you to come in earlier than everyone else" he said as he climbed the steps with me. Startled with his sudden appearance beside me and I said "Well I didn't want to be the cause of delay of what Aizen wants to tell us plus the fact that I don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone else… Oh yeah and next time try not to sneak up on people like that 'cause you might get yourself killed before the war even starts". He gave a soft chuckle as we both continued our way to the platform. It didn't take long for everyone to assemble at the said hall because if Aizen got there before they did, he would bombard you with ridiculous questions until you don't feel the need to further pushing your own reasons. It's like a game of survival the first one who gets eaten first by the monster wins and we all know who that monster is therefore we try to avoid any problems, well technically those arrancars and espadas since I was just told to do nothing but prepare for the final battle without making appearances outside Hueco Mundo.

So there we all are waiting for the "high and mighty" master of all things hollow Aizen, waiting for him with our usual formation. Though I admit the "formation" that we all are in reminds me of my time as captain of the third division in Soul Society. It is like everyone in the hall is in a captains meeting with even numbered captains on the left and odd numbered captains on the right but the differences are first, these creatures are not shinigamis but hollows specifically espada. Second, there are three people in the center which is me, Tousen and Aizen. Lastly, the only one sitting in the room at the centre is Aizen just like Captain-Commander Yamamoto when we had meetings.

"Che! So much for being early." I heard Grimmjow said. I really find that guy funny and stupid sometimes but then again guys like him can add a little colour to this boring castle. He and that Yammy guy can be like a comedic duo because he really is stupid and Grimmjow has a short temper watching them go all out with their insults might be fun to watch.

"Sorry for the wait everyone." Aizen said as he emerged from the shadows while holding his precious hogyoku and then started to walk towards the centre of the room. Everyone remained silent and it looks like they are projecting their usual stiff and tough facial expression. "Today I present to you our new comrade and brother who will help us to reach our goals." Aizen said. Soon after there was this young hollow that appeared in front of us and of course the usual process happened, where Aizen transforms the hollow into an arrancar using the hogyoku's power to make it his loyal servant. "Everyone I present to you our new brother and comrade. Tell us your name brother." He said. The newly transformed hollow said "Wonderweiss". "Che! You're just another toy Aizen wants to play with." I said to myself considering the fact that every time he uses the hogyoku's power to level up someone it always reminds me of the reason why I am here in the first place. I just don't want to see her doing that face ever again. I don't want to see her cry and in pain while I can't do anything to ease those feelings. Remembering that night felt like it was just yesterday and I can't help but to feel really tense and hurt.


End file.
